Who's The Evilest!
by Sapphireluva
Summary: I made this for B.E.D., It has to deal with crazyness and the Lights and their Darks. RAted: T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Who's The Evilest?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh or the price is right, or who's line is it anyway. **

**_I thought of this while I was still in school, and it has to be like role-playing, I'll try to fix that later. If someone else has something like this, I DID NOT get this from said person. Also, _Marik_ is the good one, and _Malik_ is the evil one. Or the crazier one of the two.

* * *

_**

**Male Announcer: It's time to play...**

**Who's The Evilest?**

**(music to "the price is right" starts playing)**

**With your hostess...Sapphireluva!**

**SL: Welcome! Welcome to Who's The Evilest? I originally mad this for my friend, scratch that, my BESTEST FRIEND in the whole wide world...Pharaoh's Little Girl!**

**So. This is how it works. We compare the person/hikari to their lover/Yami. That's the first round. And we'll see what happens from there.**

**And here are out contestants now! **

**Yugi & Atem Mouto!**

**Ryou-**

**Screaming fan girl(s): WE LOVE YOU RYOU-SAMA/ RYOU-CHAN!**

**SL: O...k? **

**Ryou & Yami Bakura!**

**Screaming fan girl(s): FUCK US BAKURA! **

**Bakura: (smirk) We shall see what happens later.**

**Screaming fan girl(s): (swoon)**

**SL: Anyway...**

**Marik-**

**Screaming fan girl(s): Hey Sexy! Take off your shirt! (squeal)**

**Marik: (smirks and takes off shirt)**

**Male Announcer's wife: (plays "I'll take you to the candy shop" by 50 cent) (A/N: don't own it. sadly it reminds my of my friend Richard. go figure.)**

**SL: MAAAAAAAAAAAAAARIIIIIIIIIIK! YOU BAKA! PUT THAT SHIRT BACK ON! I HAVE A SHOW TO DO! You can do that after the show, deal?**

**Marik: (puts shirt back on) deal. Can I take off my pants also? **

**SL: (slaps face) While I'm not looking after the show.**

**Marik: (gives Fangirl(s) sexy smirk)**

**SL: As I was saying...**

**Marik & Malik Ishtar!**

**SL: NOW! SIT!**

**Everyone: (sits)**

**SL: Now this is how it works from here on out. The Hikaris will ask their counter parts questions, and they'll answer truthfully. If not, they shall get a _SLIGHT_ shock from our lie detector! **

**Security: (puts lie detectors on Yamis.) **

**SL: Yugi! You can go first sweetie. **

**Yugi: Atem, what was the worst thing you've ever done, in this life? **

**Atem: well, um...I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I...

* * *

**

_**YAMI/ATEM LOVERS! U SHALL SEE WHAT YAMI/ATEM DID TO YUGI IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I WANT AT LEAST ONE REVIEW, SO SINCE I CAN ALMOST GUARANTEE ANOTHER CHAPTER, IT'LL BE UP SOON! THANKS FOR READING! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Who's The Evilest?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh or the price is right, or who's line is it anyway.**

**_NOTICE: _Marik_ is the good one, and _Malik_ is the evil one, in my point of view. Or the crazier one of the two. Also, this has a lot of bad words, and bashes characters. If you consider yourself one of these said names then my apologies and don't read if you get VERY easily offended. Thank you for your time!

* * *

_**

**RECAP:**

**SL: Yugi! You can go first sweetie. **

**Yugi: Atem, what was the worst thing you've ever done, in this life? **

**Atem: well, um...I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I...I got d-drunk at Kaiba's once.**

**Bakura: (presses button to start electrocution)**

**Atem: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**

**SL: (presses button to stop electrocution) LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAR! We have a tape showing something else you liar!**

**Atem: (gulps)**

**SL: ROLL IT!**

**Video: (A/N: _italics are Atem talking and _underline are Kaiba) _Sanks tor enlighting meh do dis Kaiva! _mmm-hmm. **

**SL: YOU GAVE HIM A LAP DANCE!**

**Atem: I WAS DRUNK!**

**SL: DON'T YOU YELL AT ME!**

**Atem: YOU STARTED IT!**

**Video: ( "I'm too sexy" starts playing) (A/N: don't own it.) _I wuuuuuuuuv tu Kaiva! _I lobe you sue! Tive meh a lap dance. (hic) (Atem giving Kaiba lap dance)**

**SL: See! I HOPE HE CASTRATES YOU, YOU GAY, SLUTY, STICK FUCKER!**

**Malik, Marik, and Kura: DON'T KNOCK IT TILL YOU'VE TRIED IT!**

**SL: Not now guys. Now! Malik, your turn! as your uke what's the worst thing he's done. Like law or crap like that, not in anything sexual. **

**Marik: I dunno what's the worst thing I've done!**

**Malik: Remember that one in band camp?**

**Marik: With Mokuba?**

**Malik: Yeah, and the bread and the chicken and then the hot sauce?**

**Marik: That little brat! I can't believe he wouldn't let me TASTE HIM!**

**Audience: ...**

**(COMPLETE SILENCE)**

**SL: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. Well, I think I need to talk to Kaiba and the lawyers. We'll be right back after this commercial break! So, Girls if you want to be fucked up be any of theses guys, (brings out clipboard outta nowhere) Please sing here, there will be several for each of our contestants. Ryou, and Yugi are off limits. Now, SING UP NOW TO HAVE A GOOD TIME WITH THE OTHERS! (rushes out with Ryou and Yugi)

* * *

**

_**I want two more reviews please. I am terribly sorry that I couldn't get this out sooner! My computer kept closing down of me when I tried to type! But it's fixed at the moment and that's all that matters! Check out BlackEgyptianDragon's stories. And Review when you read them! **_


End file.
